parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Time (TV Series) (JamesimusPrime2798)
Here's JamesimusPrime2798's TV series Spoof Parody on The Land Before Time (TV Series) Cast Main Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot (both smart, kind, cheerful, clever, helpful and stubborn at times) Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (Littlefoot) (both Lightning McQueen and LittleFoot start with Li and both smart, positive and well mannered but also grumpy at times) Peaches as Cera (both were rude and mean at first then later kind and helpful) Mabel Pines as Ducky (both small and funny) Dipper Pines as Spike (both brothers to Mabel and Ducky) Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie (both young and fast) Charlie Watson as Herself (Petrie's First Human Friend) Spencer Gilpin as Himself Martha Kaply as Herself Bethany Walker as Herself Anthony "Fridge" Johnson as Himself (all 4 Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Patch as Chomper (both small and kind) Honey Lemon as Ruby (both beautiful and smart and kind) Jesse, Olivia, Axel, Petra and Lukas as themselves (Ruby's Friends) Recurring Henry the Green Engine as Grandpa Longneck Emily the Emerald Engine as Grandma Longneck (both Henry, Emily & Littlefoot’s Grandparents take care of Littlefoot and Thomas) Mater the Tow Truck as himself Sally as herself Sheriff as himself Cruz as herself Doc Hudson as Himself (for flashback) Manny as Topsy (both fathers to Peaches and Cera and both were arrogant and selfish at first then later kind, helpful, tough and grumpy at times) Sid and Diego as Themselves as extras (Topsy) Ellie as Tria (both are wives to Manny and Topsy) Crash and Eddie as Themselves as extras (Tria) Hathi Jr. as Tricia Doc Hudson as Himself Elita-1 as Petrie’s Mother Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself as an extra (Petrie’s Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Mudflap and Skids as Petrie's Siblings Ironhide & Ratchet (Transformers) as Themselves Soos and Melody as Ducky’s Parents Brian Griffin as Mr. Thicknose (both smart, helpful, wise, intelligent and nice) Troublesome Trucks as themselves Guest Shrek as Mr. Clubtail (both smart and are also grumpy at times) Donkey as themselves as an extra (Mr. Clubtail) Rosie the Pink Engine as Ali (both have a crush on Thomas and Littlefoot) Molly the Yellow Engine as Old One James the Red Engine as Rhett (both vain and think they know everything) Hiro the "Master of the Railway" as Saro Spongebob Squarepants as Mo (both live in the water) Nemo as himself as an extra (Mo) Murdoch the Orange Engine as Doc (both big, strong and smart) Rocky Rhodes as Milo Ginger as Plower Bunty as Lydia Wendy as Tippy (both are crushes/good-friends to Dipper and Spike) Mrs. Northwest as Tippy’s Mother Parifica Northwest as an extra (Tippy’s Mother) Mack as Himself Valka as herself, Hiccup's mother Gordon the Big Engine as Bron (both big, strong and smart and also Father Figures to Thomas & Little-Foot) Rebecca the Big Yellow Tender Engine as Herself (Bron's Mate/Littlefoot's Step-Mother) Percy the Small Engine as Shorty (both Small and Green and like brothers to Thomas & Little-foot) Herbie the Love Bug as an extra (Shorty) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as himself Astrid Hofferson as herself Snotlout Jorgenson as himself Fishlegs Ingerman as himself Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston as themselves Toothless the Night Fury as himself Stormfly the Nadder as herself Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare as himself Meatlug the Gronckle as himself Barf & Belch the Zippleback as themselves (Shorty's Friends) Stoick the Vast as Himself, Hiccup's father Gobber the Belch as Himself Piplup as Guido Carl Fredricksen as Swooper (both are old) Louis the Molehog as Skip Sebastian as Scuttle (both are crabs) Nelson Muntz as Hyp (both bullies) Jimbo, Dolph and Kermeny as Mutt and Nod (allies to Nelson and Hyp and bullies as well) Antagonists Galvatron (LA) as Red Claw (both reborn versions of Megatron and Sharptooth) Various Decepticons as The Sharpteeth Zombies, Spiders, Skeletons, Creepers and Endermen as themselves (South Park is WAY too adultish.) Gallery Main Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot Cars 3 Lightning McQueen as Mark Charger McCutchen.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Himself as and extra (Littlefoot) Peaches (.jpg|Peaches as Cera S1e3 mabel new wax figure-0.png|Mabel Pines as Ducky Dipper Pines.png|Dipper Pines as Spike Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie Charlie Watson.jpg|Charlie Watson as Herself Jumajikids.jpg|Spencer, Bethany, Fridge and Martha as Themselves (Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Profile - Patch.png|Patch as Chomper Honey_Lemon_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Honey Lemon as Ruby JesseMCSM.png|Jesse Olivia from Minecraft- Story Mode.png|Olivia Axel.png|Axel Petra.jpg|Petra ABaaHP Lukas Deciding.png|and Lukas as themselves (Ruby's Friends) Recurring Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Littlefoot's Grandfather Emily (TTTE).png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Littlefoot's Grandmother Mater cars 3.png|Mater as himself Sally cars 3.png|Sally as herself Sheriff Cars3.png|Sheriff as himself Cruz ramirez cars 3.png|Cruz as herself (Grandma and Grandpa Longneck's Friends) TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as themselves Doc Hudson as Brenda blue although he's a male.png|Doc Hudson as Himself Manny Diego and Sid.jpg|Manny as Topsy (with Sid and Diego as extras) Ellie0.png|Ellie as Tria Crash and eddie ice age 4.png|Crash and Eddie as extras (Ellie) Elita 1.jpg|Elita-1 as Petrie's Mother Optimus prime 2007 01.jpg|Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself (Petrie's Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Skids and Mudflap.jpg|Skids and Mudflap as Petrie's Siblings Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide Melody and Soos.jpg|Soos and Melody as Ducky's Parents Brian_Griffin_Better_Be_Back.png|Brian Griffin as Mr. Thicknose Hathi_JR..png|Hathi Jr. as Tricia Guest Shrek the Ogre.jpg|Shrek as Mr. Clubtail NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as an extra (Mr. Clubtail) Rosie the Lavender Engine.jpg|Rosie the Pink Engine as Ali JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Rhett MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Saro SpongeBob_SquarePants.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Mo Nemo finding nemo.png|Nemo as himself as an extra (Mo) File:Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Doc Rocky Rhodes from Chicken Run.png|Rocky Rhodes as Milo Ginger chicken run.png|Ginger as Plower Bunty.png|Bunty as Lydia Wendy-gravity-falls-90.4.jpg|Wendy as Tippy Pacifica_Northwest.jpg|Mrs. Northwest as Tippy's Mother (with Parifica as an extra) Mack as Mike Hauger.jpg|Mack as Himself Dragon2 cg valka 01 zpscbe46438.png|Valka as herself, Hiccup's mother MainGordonCGI2.png|Gordon the Big Engine as Bron Rebecca as Jewel.png|Rebecca the Big Yellow Tender Engine as Herself (Bron's Mate/Littlefoot's Step-Mother) PercyandHarold11.png|Percy the Small Engine as Shorty Herbie_the_Love_Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as Himself as an extra (Shorty) Hiccup dragons 2015.png|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as himself Astrid dragons 2015.png|Astrid Hofferson as herself Snotlout httyd2.jpg|Snotlout Jorgenson as himself Fishlegs httyd2.jpg|Fishlegs Ingerman as himself Tuffnut dragons 2015.png|Tuffnut Thorston as himself Ruffnut dragons 2015.png|Ruffnut Thorston as herself Toothless dragon 2 new.jpg|Toothless the Night Fury as himself Dragon hero stormfly.jpg|Stormfly the Nadder as herself Hookfang Transparent.png|Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare as himself MeatlugRender.png|Meatlug the Gronckle as herself HTTYD BarfAndBelch.png|Barf & Belch the Zippleback as themselves (Shorty's Friends) Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick the Vast as himself, Hiccup's father Gobbler.jpg|Gobber the Belch as himself Piplup_Anime.png|Piplup as Guido Carl Fredricksen.png|Carl Fredricksen as Swooper LouisProfilePic.jpg|Louis as Skip Sebastian.jpeg|Sebastian as Scuttle The Simpsons Nelson.PNG|Nelson Muntz as Hyp Simpsons Bullies.png|Jimbo, Dolph and Kermey as Mutt and Nod Antagonists Galvatron.jpg|Galvatron (LA) as Red Claw 1024x768-decepticons-half-ring.jpg|Various Decepticons as The Sharpteeth Zombies!.jpg|Zombies Cave Spider.jpg|Spiders 150px-Squelette.png|Skeletons Creeper.gif|Creepers Enderman.png|and Endermen as themselves Category:JamesimusPrime2798